You Don't Know What It's Worth
by FeelMeBreathe
Summary: VKHG. Set in GoF times, my revision of what would happen if the TriWizard tournment was delayed by Death Eater attacks and the schools had to stay at Hogwarts to attend classes, till they could compete. Basically an orignal HGVK get together leading into
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

You Don't Know What It's Worth  
Chapter 1: Arrival

A/N: I know you're cursing me for starting a new story when I have so many to finish, but I'm inspired and just now getting back into writing after my two year break. This, I warn you, is not my normal Draco/Hermione ship but a Viktor/Hermione story. I got the idea after seeing the fourth movie, the Yule Ball scene was just TOO adorable, not to write an alternate version to go with the time of the Goblet of Fire. So, this story will take place in the beginning of Hermione's fourth year. I'm also going to try to keep the character's in character as much as possible, none of this madly in love thing after the first chapter. Where's the fun in that? Suspense I say!

"Blimey, Harry, he was just amazing! Best seeker there is! Krum!" Ron was still ecstatic over the little of the world cup he got to see, and Harry just chuckled at his friend. Hermione rolled his eyes.

"Ron it's just a game why don't you find something more interesting like this." She tossed, 'Hogwarts, A History' into Ron's lap as his face twisted up in distaste.

"Why should I read this thing Hermione when you could just audio it to us?" He said looking at the book as if it were a wild hippogriff in his view. Harry grabbed the book off Ron's lap and flipped through it. "Just how many times have you read this book Hermione?" Hermione snatched the book out of his hands and sneered,

"Enough times to know way more than you two." With a screeching halt the train stopped and the conductor announced the students had arrived at Hogwarts. Ron and Harry stuffed the candy they got off the trolley into their pockets and jumped to get off the train. Hagrid was standing outside the port as always to escort the first years to the right boat.

" 'Ermione! 'Arry! Ron! Over here!" A tall bulky silhouette of their friend waved to them from a small bank. "Hurry up! Professor Dumbledore has a very important announcement to make!" Once everybody was ushered into the Great Hall, first years sorted and seated, Dumbledore clinked his wand on a glass goblet.

"First of all, Welcome to another fine year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am very pleased to announce it will be the home to three other schools as a result of The Triwizards Tournament from which Hogwarts will be sponsoring." Many whispers of excitement flooded the hall and was silenced from a bellow from Dumbledore. "Let me be honored to introduce Madame Maxime and her girls from Beauxbatons." The towering doors of the Great Hall boomed opened and a line of beautiful graceful girls seemed to float over the ground with their Headmistress in tow. The guys of Hogwarts gapped at the site of the silver flowing hair and the bright blue uniforms. The girls smiled sweetly as they all bowed to Dumbledore. Hermione elbowed both Harry and Ron in the sides to get them out of their trance.

"They're just girls." Ginny Weasley hissed at her brother. Ron, with a stupid grin on his face merely nodded. Professor Dumbledore smiled at the girls and announced Drumstrang as the next school. With a surprising noise the boys of Drumstrang military marched into the Hall, behind them their headmaster and to everyone's surprise world famous seeker, Viktor Krum. Ron's mouth fell open at site of his idol walking the ground of his school.

"H-Harry it's-'s V-Viktor Krum!" Harry nodded along with Ron but widen his eyes when Viktor looked straight over at the Gryffindor table at Hermione. Viktor's lips curled up slightly in a small smile for the know it all bookworm, a fluorescent blush shone on Hermione's cheeks as she gave a timidly shy smile back. Ginny almost jumped out of her seat with a loud whisper,

"Hermione Granger! What was that?" She asked with a squeal and a tug on Harry's arm to see if he saw it to. Harry laughed,

"Yeah he looked at you 'Mione!" The blush still hadn't faded from her cheeks when she excused herself from the table after Dumbledore's speech and headed to the library. Harry watched her leave and his gaze lingered over to Viktor Krum's who was as well watching the Gryffindor girl walk out of the room.

Hermione walked down the silent corridor books in hand as she opened the door to the library. She took her seat at her normal table and greeted the librarian with a smile. She dropped her books on the table and scooted her chair back to a comfortable length. Her cinnamon eyes scanned the library for noise and found it deserted. With a gleeful thought of studying, Hermione picked up her copy of Potions: Year 4 and turned to the first page. Halfway into reading the seventh chapter Hermione her a collapse of massive giggling. Annoyed at the sound she turned to see what the ruckus was all about, she caught the site of twelve flushing girls with Viktor Krum merchandise everywhere. "Will you please be quiet." Hermione snapped at the fan club and they gave her a sharp look ignoring her with yelps of 'There he is! There he is!" Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up her books brushing right passed the Quidditch star on her way out.

"Ms." The famous seeker called after her, picking up one of the books she dropped. He raised an eyebrow at his fan club at turned around to leave. Looking around the ill-lit hallway Viktor searched for that familiar outline. "Krum!" Viktor turned his head to see a fellow schoolmate waving him down. "Come on! Ve haff to get to the Gryffindor common room, Deatheaters vere spotted close by and their locking us dovn in the common rooms of different houses. Ve've got Gryffindor. Let's go!" Viktor nodded and followed his friend to the portrait of the fat lady. 

"Bubble gum." A third year Gryffindor said and opened the portrait for the members of the other school. "This way." She instructed. Viktor and his mate followed the girl until they reached the crimson and gold common room. The colors made Viktor feel a bit at home, and his eyes scanned the room. Gryffindor and Drumstrang students were packed and sitting around Professor McGonagall. She in took a deep breath and pulled her fingers away from pinching the bridge of her nose. "A town only fifty miles away from here was attacked by Death Eaters only thirty minutes ago. As of this moment EVERYONE is to remain in a common room and not to roam the halls, for safety measures. The Tournament could be postponed depending on what happens we'll see tomorrow. For now, everyone get some rest, play a game, just stay in here." With that said she turned around and exited the common room to meet with the other staff.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were crowded together in a corner by the fire, the boys playing a game of trying to balance chocolate frogs on their nose and get them to fall into their mouths. Hermione sighed at their immature antics and flipped a page in her book.

As eleven rolled around slowly everyone had ventured up into their dorms. The Drumstrang students were split up between the boys dorm's and crammed together. A few opted to sleep in the common room. Seeing most were gone to bed Hermione crawled into a big plush chair and made a vocal note of her comfort. Viktor was laying down on the couch caddy corner to the chair and kept Hermione in his view. With a quiet get up he rummaged through his bag and pulled out her book.

"Excuse me ms.." He said in his thick Bulgarian accent, "You dropped your book in the library." Hermione jumped, startled by his voice and she looked up to see Viktor Krum starring down at her. She could already feel the color creeping its way to her cheeks as she slowly grabbed the book, her fingers brushing with his rough calloused ones. 

"T-thank you." She mumbled quietly and gave a smile. Viktor return it and glanced into the fire. "Tis a terrible thing those death eaters do to those poor people." Hermione nodded sadly, "Oh, My name is Viktor Krum, but I'm sure you already knew that." Hermione held out her hand,

"My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"What a beautiful name Herm-o-ninny." He coughed at the butchering of her name. She laughed.

"Her-my-own-nee" She helped with the pronunciation ang glanced at the clock. "Well Viktor Krum it is getting late and I have to prepare for classes tomorrow. See you in the morning."

"Good night Herm-o-ninny." Again he winced apologetically, she smiled with acceptance.

"Goodnight." And with that both went to their bed and fell into a good night's sleep.

- - -  
So? How'd you like the first chapter? Nice huh? I thought so.  
See that box on the left. Click it. The faster you give the reviews, the more I give.  
3  
Meg


	2. Always Academics

You Don't Know What It's Worth.  
Chapter 2: Always Academics

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! They're food to fuel my writing! The more I get the better I write. This chapter is considerably longer than the first and a bit of fluff at the end, nothing major. Of course a Viktor Hermione moment though!

The day was young when Hermione rolled out of bed, and collected her things to go bathe. She ran a hand through her bushy mane and sighed. At this rate she'd never get it to at least ever look presentable. Lavender and Pavarti were still sound asleep in their beds so she slipped quietly down the stairs and into the common room, which was scattered with Durmstrang students. She smiled at the memory of meeting Viktor last night and moved out of the common room.

One Quidditch seeker awoke in just enough time to see a know it all Gryffindor slip out the door, with a slight up curl of his lips he went back to sleep.

Viktor was awaken by Neville on accident when he dropped his books, Viktor shot up. Neville froze, "Uh, I'm uh,sorry Mr. K-Krum." He stuttered out and picked up his books. All of a sudden about twelve owls flew into the Common Room and dive-bombed their sleeping owners. Viktor scowled at his annoying twittering owl and ripped open his letter.

_Viktor Krum- _

Since the Tri-Wizard Tournament was postponed as of yesterday the three headmasters have concluded that all schools will resume normal classes with Drumstrang and Beauxbatons participating. Enclosed is a list with your class schedule no need to worry about the books you will be provided with them later. Good luck!

-Professor Dumbledore.

Viktor sneered, that's just what he needed academics at this time. Then a thought arose, maybe he would learn something that would help him out in the tournament. Gathering up some spare parchment and a quill he trudged down to his first class.

- -

Hermione sipped her pumpkin juice quietly a book open on the table in front of her. She ignored the munching sounds of Ron and Harry eating their breakfast and was dissolved in a poem by a famous witch poet.

"You don't know what it's worth"

Silently watches.  
A quick breath  
A motion  
So  
So  
moving  
You can't believe  
You can't see  
It's all real  
The value  
slips  
down  
Yet you undergo  
A circumstance  
to reveal  
What it's worth.

"Whatcha reading there 'Mione?" Asked Ginny as she tore the book from her graps. "Oh, poems! How cute! I didn't know you like poetry Hermione!"

Hermione smiled softly, "I like it when I read it once and have to figure it out, not the oh woe is me he doesn't love type of poetry." Ginny nodded and gave back her book not wanting a full out lecture on the basis of poetry or whatnot. Her attention was turned to Harry and Ron when she heard the words , "So which student bunked with you?" Harry complained that one of the Drumstrang students had long toenails and Ron laughed when telling him the prat Seamus had to bunk with keep producing rancid body odor through out the night. Hermione smiled softly happy that the only smells produced in her room was that of a soft perfumed flowers.

Students started to get up and go to class so Hermione picked up her messenger bag and shoved her books in ready to leave. "Hermione look!" Harry was starring at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher mad Eye Moody, who was gulping down alcohol. Ron snickered, "Yeah I bet his class is going to be fun. What do we have first?" Everyone looked at their schedule's and groaned , "Double Potions." They all admitted in unison. "What a way to start the day."

- - -  
In Potions Class  
- - -

"Sit down and be quiet." The students of Gryffindor and Slytherin took their normal seats separated and by their best mates. The new students stood along the walls with stoney expressions. Professor Snape starred the class down and made a 'get up' motion with his plam. "I am arranging seating." He said simply, despite the confused looks of his students.

"Potter. Brown."

"Malfoy. Weasley."

"Finnagin. Blasie."

"Flint. Parkinson."

"Pratterson. Goyle."

Snape went on naming seats until Viktor and Hermione were the only ones left standing. Snape's dark eyes landed on them. "Granger. Krum. Here." He pointed to the last desk in the back, "Can you handle sitting next to a celebrity Granger? Although, you have sat next to Potter all these years." A sly smirk spread across all the Slytherin's faces including Snape. Viktor glanced sharply at Snape and then plumped down in his seat awaiting for the know it all Gryffindor to sit next to him. Not wanting to be the aim of any more jokes Hermione just sat down quickly and got out her textbook.

"Do you have one?" She asked quietly as soon as Snape proceeded to the front of the classroom. Viktor was startled by her question and have a confused look.

"Vhat?" He asked and turned his head to look at Hermione. She laid a finger on her textbook.

"A textbook. Do you have one?"

"Ms. Granger! Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn!" Hermione huffed and slouched down in her chair, Viktor grabbed some of his parchment and scribbled down

'No worries. He's just a big bat anyways.' Hermione's eyes winded as she yelled, 'Exactly!' and pointed at the note.

"Fifteen points Ms Granger! Be quiet!" Hermione clenched her teeth and rolled her eyes for being so stupid.

"Stupid prat." She mumbled as Malfoy looked back at her just to snicker, earning him an elbow in the side from Ron. He shot a glare at the less fortunate red head and starred straight to Snape.

"Today," Snape began, "We are making a bonding potion. It's affects will bond the two people who drink it after 24 hours of completion, we are not going to test this potion for obvious reasons." He looked at Ron who was searching the room for a lust puppet to work it on. "The person you are tabled with right now is to be your partner for the rest of the year. Now, turn to page 72 and start." Hermione smiled softly at Viktor and put the book inbetween them.

"It says here ve vill haff to add cavorts plant as the vater starts." Viktor set the cauldron up perfectly and Hermione was amazed at how smart he was. She wasn't used to having a partner who she didn't have to take baby steps through the assignment with. She glanced over to Ron who was having a hard time trying not to shove Malfoy's face into the pot of boiling water. Harry on the other hand was trying to pry his arm free of Lavender so he could work.  
"Oh here, this is next." She scooped the diced root up in her palms and piece by piece put it in the concoction. "You are very smart Herm-own-ninny." He tried her name again, and failed. Hermione laughed.

"Her-my-own-nee." 

"Hermy-own." closer. He cursed himself and brought the ingredients back to mind. "Sorry." he mumbled again and gave a tiny curl of his lips. Hermione just nodded at the apology. Grabbing the stir stick she began swift clockwise motions in stirring her potion.

"Shall I add the cavort's root now?" Asked Viktor watching the potion swirl to a light purple color. Hermione nodded while she stirred a determined look on her face, that Viktor couldn't help noticing. He dropped each little deiced piece in and watched it changed from a lilac color to a deep azure blue. "I think ve're done." He said placing the back of his hand to test the cauldron's hotness and smiled when it turned cold. Hermione raised her hand and Professor Snape wallowed his way over to their table a strict stare at the both of them. He studied the potion for awhile then looked at Hermione then Viktor. "Bottle it up in vials and put it in my cabinet." They both nodded as Hermione went to retrieve the empty bottles. Snape went around checking other people's potion sneering more as he passed each one.

"For Merlin's sake! If a bloody know-it-all Gryffindor and a dunderhead of a star Quidditch player can get together a potion! I think the rest of you can too! Class is dismissed!" Hermione grabbed her books quickly wanting to hide the fussy attitude she was having, Viktor watched her leave Harry and Ron at her heels. As the classroom was drained of students and unsuspecting teachers, Malfoy grabbed a vial of perfected bonding potion, shoved it carefully in his bag, and headed nonchalantly out the door.

- - -  
In the Corridors  
- - -

"Herm-"Before Viktor could finish her name Hermione turned around.

"Yes Viktor?" She asked her gaze meeting his startled stare. "I vas vondering if you haff to go- I mean, vould you join me in the library, yes?." Hermione stood in question for a moment.

"Oh um.." She started checking her schedule, her hour was free before lunch then Herbology. "Sure! What are you working on?" Viktor just gave a tight smile before continuing to walk without answering, to the library. Viktor, even if he was duck footed, walked exceptionally fast, as Hermione turned the corner into the library she bummed into the tall Bulgarian's chest. "Come Herm-my-o-ninny." He grabbed her hand and she flushed, her small bony hand seemed to be lost in his thick calloused one. He led her to the back of the library and her mind started to scatter the deeper they went into the dusty shelves. "I think you vill like this." He pulled out a large leather bound book with cracks and dust. Upon opening it Hermione found it was cut hallow and inside was a sparkling figurine of a crystal unicorn. It dances by it's self fluttering it's wings about the cage of the book. Hermione gasped 

"Viktor! Where- When.. How did you find this?" She asked in awe of the site. Hermione heard a rustling behind the bookcases and saw Viktor's fan club when the two noticed the club had arrived, the mass of giggly girls charged Viktor and Hermione knocking the book out of Viktor's hand sending the crystal figure sailing through the air, and being fondled by the many girl hands before it went smashing to the ground.

"That piece is mine!"

"I want the wing!"

"He touched this piece!"

Hermione grabbed her wand, it was meant for her! It was her beautiful crystal sculpture these tart girls had broken. No one had ever shown or given something to her more beautiful and then they had to go fix it. Hermione couldn't help herself.

"If," She started with a sneer "you do not want to be hexed into next year I suggest you put the pieces back on the ground and leave." The girls turned to Hermione a blank look on her face. They rolled their eyes at her and Viktor noticed.

"This figure vas meant for Her-my-o-ninny. Not you." The girls jumped away at Viktor's command and blushed profoundly and ran off leaving the crystal in pieces. Hermione let out a tiny whimper. "It vas my fault, I should haff known they vould follov." Viktor said and flicked his wand over the figurine and muttered 'Reparo!' He gathered the newly repaired unicorn in his hands and made Hermione make her palms into a cup before he gently placed it in her hands. "I thought you vould like it. I found it vhen I vas trying to get some peace and quiet."

Suddenly the librarian appeared in view. "I heard some noise is everything alright back here Ms. Granger?" Hermione nodded meekly,

"I tried to get a book by climbing and I almost fell landing on top of some girls, luckily Mr. Krum here caught me, but the girls were still offended." The librarian smiled,

"It's always academics with you Ms. Granger. Next time be more careful." With that said she returned to her round desk in the front. Hermione let out a deep sigh and shook her head. Viktor took note of her actions and raised an eyebrow.

"Vhat's vrong?" He asked tilting her chin up with his rough finger. Hermione bit back tears in her strong cinnamon eyes.

"That's all I am to everybody." She started, "A bookworm know it all, that's all I'm good for. Nobody really knows who I am. It's always about school work, or about getting an essay in intime and I'm tired of it."

Viktor's dark eyes softened as he clicked his tongue and looked at the little Gryffindor's pout.

"This may be a bit out of line, Ms. Her-my-ohh-knnee." He tried hard to pronounce her name right. "But I don't think that's all you are. I see deeper than that." With that said he picked up her hand and brushed his lips across her soft skin. "Till next time Ms. Granger." He turned around, big and brawny, his dark crimsons Durmstrang robes blowing behind him like a cloud. Hermione gulped and took a minute to run over what just happened. She rubbed her hand where only moments ago his lips where and she felt another blush arise. Quickly but not so anxiously she grabbed her book and walked to a table in the front still cherishing the dancing unicorn that rested in her cupped palm.

On her way out she could fell the glares of Viktor's fan club bare into her back, she ignore the stabbing looks and walked to Herbology.

- - -  
With Viktor  
- - -

"I can't believe how tiny she looked, her hand reminded me of child's vho needed the utmost protecting!" He rolled his eyes at the thought and continued the one sided conversation. "Of course! It's because she's only a child of fourteen! Vhat are you now Viktor seventeen? Eighteen? Vho counts anymore." He looked at his hands thinking how her little ones had been in their before. "I need to go flying."

Viktor grabbed his broom and looked around, they were instructed to stay in the school, but with his wand firmly attached to his body he felt he could manage. When he got to the pitch he noticed people were already preoccupying it. He noticed they were no other than Harry Potter and Ron Wealsey. Ron was hitting buldgers at Harry as he doged them. Viktor smiled at himself, Harry was indeed a good flyer. He walked out on the pitch.

"Potter." He started. "Vant some pointers?" He asked his expression stale and unemotional as a Quidditch player's should be. Harry and Ron gawked at Viktor then slowly nodded.  
---  
Well, What do you think? It's 2,485 words! Much longer than my last chapter! Now review with ideas, comments, flames. Tell me your favorite part!  
3 Meg


	3. A Party Foul Against Gryffindor

**You Don't Know What It's Worth**  
Chapter 3: Party Foul Against Gryffindor****

A/n:  
First off I want to say thank you for all your wonderful reviews, I especially want to thank  
**AGreatPenName **for her extra long review, also I realized the age differences in the class and it was in my intentions to write about how they scattered the students through out different years to widen the school-school relationships. Haha think of all the scared first years sitting next to the big burly Durmstrang students?

**Blue Quartz Foxy- **oh my, no bunnies please! Thanks for the comment!

**Haruka-Clone**- Isnt Viktor just dahhhling?  
**  
cherrisoda**- Thanks! I love when my stories are on alert!  
- - -

The students were gathered in the Great Hall for an urgent announcement. The Professor's were scurrying about the long table and whispering in each others ears, far from the calm state Dumbledore instructed them to be in. Dumbledore appeared on

His chair out of thin air. "Pardon my tardiness, I have a very important announcement to make." He brushed a lock of frizzy gray hair away from his eyes, "The ministry has put these grounds on low alert, the trip to Hogsmeade next week, will still be on." Another wave of whispered rolled through the crowd. "Also, we don't want to take all the fun away from here so we will continue Quidditch. Tryouts will be held tomorrow after noon at the Pitch. Check with your head of house to see exactly what time your house will be holding them. Now," His voice got a bit cheerier. "Chow down!" 

Harry and Ron looked at each other and grinned, Quidditch, their favorite past time was not going to be stripped from them. "PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!" Seamus Finnnigun recited to the Gryffindor table who cheered with an enthused yell. The Durmstrang students gazed at each other in question. Back where they came from a party meant tons of alcohol, cards, and a tight game of Who's stronger. They all smirked at each other, wondering what type of new partying the Hogwarts Students had to offer.

After dinner Ron and Harry basically pulled Ginny and Hermione up the stairs and to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Tonight Hermione, You're going to party with us!" Hermione's face flushed and she sputtered out words,

"I don't know guys, what if we get caught, what if something bad happens?" Her list of excuses and 'what if's' went on and on until Ginny smiled and slipped a butterbeer into Hermione's hand.

"Loosen up 'Mione." Harry called out a random spell and soon after many joined in and the common room was transformed into a ocean oasis hideaway.

"Let Mumbo!" Called out Lavender Brown who was now showing a grass hula skirt and a coconut bra, dancing around Dean Thomas. Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron, who was growing red at the ears for seeing his girlfriend in such a costume. The Durmstrang students entered the common room all together, a questionable look on their faces as one of them picked up a handful of sand and let it slide in-between their fingers.

"Vhat kind of party is this?" Viktor gasped and looked around for any signs of books or crimson color but was met with a beautiful Malibu looking sunset and tropical lights hanging from the ceiling. Suddenly a 7th year student approached them and flicked her wand in their direction.

"Swim trunks only!" She yelled and all the foreign students were clad in their school symbolic trunks. Exchanging looks the Durmstrang students shrugged and helped themselves to a shot of fire whiskey.

Hermione felt quite bare in a black bikini with a crimson and gold Gryffindor emblem all over it. They all wore the same Gryffindor pride swimming wear and smiled cheekily at one another. Hermione let a small smile grace her delicate features at Ginny pushed Neville into a newly magiked up swimming pool that graced the Gryffindor Common Room floor. Suddenly Hermione felt the cushion by her being weighted down Ron had tackled a very soaking Lavender to the couch and was continuing to snog.

"Mione watch out!" A low guy voice, turned higher in warning.

"Hermione!" A high pitch squeal.

"Look out Granger!" A male voice called, sounded like Bert Brice

"'Mione!" A familiar yelp.

Before she could react to the warnings, a pair of strong arms picked her up and sent her sailing into the air and landing with a splash in the water. When she resurfaced she was being held firmly around the waist, everybody's eyes were on her and the room with silent minus her and her savior's heaving breathing and the funky beach music in the background.

"Are you alright Her-own-ninny?" Hermione blinked and slowly turned around in the water to see a pair of dark concerned eyes.

"V-Viktor? What happened?" As soon as the words left her mouth an enormous explosion was heard and fireworks lit up the sky. Almost all the Gryffindor's colors faded from their face and they ran to the window. "Guys! The Durmstrang ship is on fire!" Their party had gotten out of hand when three 7th years decided to do fireworks into the building, which ricocheted and almost hit Hermione, then flew out the window in a unison pattern and landed with a boom on the Durmstrang ship. Upon hearing their transportation home was on fire, the Durmstrang students, minus Viktor who was in the pool, practically trampled over the Gryffindor's to see.

The multicolored sparks intrigued many who were walking by the lake and now many professors were there dousing the flames with magic.

Various shouts and curses from the Durmstrang headmaster could be heard even up in the tower demanding a taking of over a hundred points, detentions even expulsion. Many smaller students cowered in fear. Angry footsteps could be heard outside of the portrait and every scrambled to clean up the partying scene with at least the alcohol and pool. Soon Hermione and Viktor were sitting on the ground in front of a dying fire.

As the portrait door swung open, a very very angry looking Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Karkaroff appeared. "Who did this?" She asked glaring down everyone. "Don't make us check your wands!" When no body fessed up she ordered them all to line up. "Everyone give me your wands!" As everyone passed their wands up the line McGonagall heaved them up in her hands. She dropped them on the floor and muttered something under her breath, any wands who helped with creating the evening stir rose above the rest in mid air.

- - -

The ones who helped in any way with the party were given three weeks of detention every other school night, and one three hour Saturday morning. Also seventy five points was taken from Gryffindor putting them in the negative rank for the house cup. That morning in the common room everybody was complaining about their detentions and lack of points. Hermione was seated her back to the tree trunk, out by the lake. Since it being a Saturday she aid good bye to the school unforn and was in a pair of favorite jeans, and a red turtle neck sweater, her scarf wrapped around her neck. The Gryffindor common room lacked noise and was perfect for studying but an un-normal part of Hermione pushed her out the door to read outside. From a distance she could see the Durmstrang students embracing the Saturday by rebuilding the bit of their burned ship. Hermione had to admit it was quite a site to see all those built Durmstrang students shirtless in the sun. "The must find it quite warm here." She intrigued to herself,

"It is. Much different than home." A thick Bulgarian accent startled her from her thought.

"Viktor!" She yelped in surprise then blushed remembering the nights events. "I never got to say thank you.." She said softly smiling at the Bulgarian. Viktor nodded and offered her a hand up off the ground.

"It vos no problem Herm.." He trailed off and went on to what else he was going to say, "Do you vant to take a valk around the lake vit me, this is if you haff no more studying to do." Hermione without question, took his hand and nodded.

Half way around the lake, and very near the ship, random cat calls and hoots were being called out to Viktor in Bulgarian who immediately looked down to hide his blush then gritted his teeth. He yelled something back in his native tongue which made all the classmates laugh who heartedly.

"What were they saying?" Hermione asked her cheeks too, were peppered with a shade of crimson. Viktor shook it off,

"They vere being..how do you say bloody gits?" He gave a sheepish grin and laughed.  
The two continued talking and walking along the bank, Viktor's fingers brushed along Hermione's and he linked them with hers. This caused Hermione to stop and look at their hands.

Was she Hermione Granger, fourteen Gryffindor Know it all, holding hands with Viktor Krum, eighteen, world renowned Quidditch Star? Yes she was. Viktor gave Hermione a quizzical look.

"Iz everything alright?" He asked motioning towards their hands. Hermione nodded quickly, choking on any words she might even began to say. From a distance Hermione noted the evil glares of Viktor's fan club once more. They started to walk back towards the school when she noticed what time it was.

"Oh wow, Viktor. It's almost lunch. I'm sure the Gryffindor table will be filled with gooey rants about detention, and sneers from the Slytherins." Viktor laughed at the thought.

"I should be getting back to my ship then, Ms. Granger." Hermione laughed her last name was considerably easier to pronounce. He bowed deeply and dropped their hands apart softly. "I vill see you at lunch."

Hermione rubbed her hands together trying to get the school girl tingle out of them. No matter how hard she resisted, she couldn't tear the quirky happy smile from her face.

- - -  
On the Durmstrang Ship  
(A/n: So there's no confusion, on the ship most Durmstrang students will speak a native language, but I'm going to type in English, so no messy subtitles!)

"Viktor!" Called out a voice from the crow's nest. "You slack! Ve Are almost done! Instead you out flouncing around vith pretty girl!" Viktor smiled, Hermione was pretty, in a plain and simple way. She didn't know it almost, and she didn't flaunt it. Viktor scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Sorry Spinter. I'll work later." Spinter climbed down the pole muttering how Viktor always got his way and how being waited on hand and foot for being famous had made him unable to work.

"Not true!" Viktor said in a cheerful voice and smirked at his peer, "I'm probably the von vho cleans up after your messes." Rolling his eyes, Spinter went of to fetch the rest of the gang. Viktor walked up on the deck to see the progress, the Headmaster could of easily fixed it with magic but being the stubborn headed ,prideful Durmstrang, they wanted to fix it on their own. "Lunch is ready boys." Viktor called at his friends who all got up, wiping the sweat off their brows. Even in September it seemed rather humid to the group of cold natives.

- - -  
In the Great Hall

As Hermione predicted the Gryffindor's were moaning and groaning about their morning detention. Ron was shoveling food down as he tried to retell his story of how McGonagall wouldn't even let him sleep. Harry sighed and looked down at their paper they had to complete within three weeks to be without detentions, at least morning ones sooner.

"Ron!" Hermione quipped and then Harry got her attention with the mention of schoolwork. "Well how long is your paper?"

"4 feet! Hermione!" Ron said once again with a mouthful. Hermione shot him a glare. Ginny groaned at the assignment. Lavender and Pavarti were whispering back and forth glancing at Hermione. After while she noted this annoying and glared. "What is so amusing you two?" Lavender leaned over the table and whispered,

"We saw you with Viktor Krum from the detention room. I don't think anybody else noticed but we sure did!" Lavender let out an annoying high pitched giggle. "So are you two an item?" Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We are just friends, Lavender." Lavender raised an eyebrow but knew she wasn;t going to get anymore from Hermione.

"So Ron, Harry, Ginny What is your paper over?"  
- - - - - - - -  
2116 words! Hope that's enough. How'd you like this chapter? Durmstrang students shirtless, fireworks, partying. Tell me!  
Love,  
Meg.


	4. Names in the Cup

**You Don't Know What It's Worth  
Chapter 4: Names in the Cup**

A/N: I'm to try and fit this story back with the book a bit, so I'm skipping ahead to near Christmas. I don't plan too much Fluff for Herm-Own-Ninny and Vicky in this chapter! Maybe a bit! Mostly plot building. Wanna try and hit 3,000 words? Lets!

- - -

As Months went by the Triwizards Tournament was announced to start the day after everyone returned from Christmas break, for now it was time for everyone of appropriate age to place their names in the goblet of fire. Dumbledore paced around the Great Hall explaining the details of the torturous and somewhat deadly game. The students seemed to hang on every word of the Headmaster's but Viktor and his fellow schoolmates had heard the lecture a thousand and one times from their own school dean. To make the new schools more comfy, they had been given their own long table along with Beauxbatons

"Now," Dumbledore said lightening his tone and the moment. "Eat up! And get a good night's rest, some of you," His eyes scanned the likely candidates, "Will need it." Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody searched the crowd as well, his eye rolling about. Viktor's eyes settled on Harry Potter and for a moment got a sneaking suspicion about him and the tournament. As the fest commenced Viktor's mind seemed to go from the worries of the tournament and focus on the beauty that Hogwarts had. His dark onyx eyes scanned the ceiling, in a peaceful state. Noticing his spaced-out stare his friend, Vlad punched him in the arm.

"Viktor, concentrate, you've been spaced out lately." His friend had a stern look on his face and raised an eyebrow, "Karkaroff vill be on your case soon enough if you do not get it together." His friend warned him whole heartedly and pushed a plate of creamy chocolate pudding. "Here, it's good try it." Viktor glanced over at the Gryffindor table and noticed the bushy haired fourth year slowly eating the pudding with a delighted look. He picked up his spoon and rolled it around on his palm before digging into the pudding as well. Three of his friends paused their eating to follow his stare.

"Is that the girl you vere valking vith by the lake?" Asked Spinter, examining the brown eyed bookworm. "She is young, yes?" Still no response from Viktor, Vlad piped up. "you like her? Tell her." He mumbled, "Maybe then you can focus on the tournament." This comment made Viktor sneer.

"Hov do you knov I vill get the champion part,huh? Just because I am a seeker? Or the vhole vorld knovs my name?" He hissed lowly at his friends. "I just vant to be left alone." Viktor excused himself from the table and walked out to the Gryffindor Common Room, ignoring his headmaster's glares for leaving so suddenly.

Sometimes, being the world's youngest Quidditch star, and popular at school wasn't always the best. Grabbing a thick spine book from his duffle bag, Viktor noisily slumped down into the big plush chair by the fire. The common room was still, only the flames dancing shone movement. Viktor sighed deeply, as he turned a page in his novel.

'This boy is stupid.' Thought Viktor to himself, 'Stupid to believe he was everything when he really had nothing.' Long ago Viktor's mother had taught him the meaning of love after his father, cold as ice, abandoned them to join the dark side. Not too soon after did he come back and kill his mother, Viktor being at school was safe. Knowing this Viktor was always a tad suspicious of Karkaroff and his true intentions with the Triwizards Cup. Viktor's eyes scanned the text once more, drifting him farther into the story land then in the Hogwarts' Realm. The heroine in the book reminded Viktor greatly of Hermione and her strong willed attitude, he smiled then frowned, they had been having less and less encounters over the months, and he still hadn't got enough courage to tell her how he felt. He was so caught up in the thought of the main character being stupid and letting the love of his life leave, rather than chase after her and not fight in the war, that he didn't hear the portrait door swing up. A small 4th year Weasley peeked around the wide framed chair and stared straight at the Quidditch player.  
Viktor glanced up and caught her eyes and looked at her. Ginny blushed deeply and gave a tight smile, "This came for you..Mr. K-"

"Viktor." He interrupted. "My name is Viktor." Ginny just nodded and handed him the letter. "It came for you in the Great Hall but you weren't there. It was delivered to the Gryffindor table." Ginny bid Viktor a good night and walked swiftly out of the common room. Once again the room was empty, Viktor said the book open on his lap and starred at the letter cautiously. Through out his years of opening fan mail and other things, he became on his guard. Viktor held the letter up to the light then tapped it with his Dragon Heart string cored wand. Revealing itself he read

_Viktor-  
Good Luck._

The letter was not signed nor had any type of clue on it to reveal who it came from. Annoyed, Viktor tossed it in the fire and continued reading his book.  
- - -

Hermione, Harry, and Ron made their way to the Library so Hermione could help them with Transfiguration homework. Ever since the party upset in the Common Room, Professor McGonagall had been especially hard on the partygoers, which of course, made the Slytherins' quite amused. Walking into the library the noticed a bunch of books shoved in corners, tape blocked off aisles and house elves were running around like crazy. Hermione, who was about to have a heart attack over the working house elves, looked around frantically. "What's going on here?" A sixth year Hufflepuff stopped moving books, her prefect badge shinning in then dim light, and wiped sweat from her brow. 

"We have a big prefects meeting in a few hours and need tons of space and research. So we're blocking off a section of the library! It's more work that it looks!" She sighed deeply and realized she was breaking. "I'm sorry! Must be off!" Harry and Ron sighed in relief of not having to carry the books and Hermione just chewed on her inner cheek. "Oh! The common room has this marvelous sections on t-fig. C'mon!" She grabbed both her best friend's hands and ran up to the common room, robes flowing behind them. When they turned the corner to go up the stairs they ran straight into Karkaroff and Professor Snape, who both glared at the trio. Snape's lip corner curled into a smirk. "Well well, if it isn't the dream team, where we heading to? Not too fool around in the Goblet of Fire I hope." He got eye level with the students, "Because if you do..you will be found out, and severely punished" With that said, Both tall gangly men moved through the trio and continued on their way.

"Well that was weird." Said Harry turning his head to look after them. Ron nodded his brow furrowed.

"He was awfully concerned about the Goblet!" Hermione smelt a new detective case coming on and before the wheels in their head could turn anymore she continued to pull them up to their Common Room. Upon entering she noticed the fire going and a silhouette of a person sitting in the chair. She walked over to the bookcase not taking another heed to the person in the chair. Book after book she began to toss them in a stack on the floor, each new edition to the pile made Harry and Ron want to run out the door, and after the tenth book. That's exactly what they did. "Alright boys, I've got every edition of 'Terms of Transfiguration' out and-" She looked around and blinked.  
"Where'd they go." 

"Vell I think they vere speaking ove Quidditch ven they left." Viktor snapped his book shut and stood up. "Something about an important game tomorrow." Viktor noticed Hermione's shoulders slump as she exhaled deeply and went to pick up the first heavy edition. "Let me helvp you?" He took the book from her hands and placed it on the shelf in it's correct place. "You hand them to me and I'll put them up, yes?" At this point of the day Hermione didn't even try to argue, it was almost ten p.m. the boys ditched her, even after she voluntarily offered to help them and their slipping grades. Once again she felt used. The spark in her eyes drained and the pink cheeriness faded from her cheeks. "Vant a cup of tea?" Asked Viktor holding out a steaming mug, he had brought two for himself earlier. Hermione nodded and smiled lightly, taking a seat on the sofa. For what seemed like hours the two sat in silence just starring into the fire, and in Viktor's case at Hermione. Neither of them budged when someone would come in and make their way up to bed, or stopped to talk about the juiciest gossip. As the fire was about to die Hermione yawned. "Well Viktor, I think I'm going to go to bed. Sleep well." Viktor got up to walk her to her dormitory door, then quickly sat back down as she quickly receded.  
With a sigh he checked the clock, it flickered 11:09 pm, time for him to enter his name into the cup. As he was walking out of the Common Room  
- - - - -

Viktor made his way through the warm lit corridors and thought how much more homely this castle seemed then Durmstrang where no one smiled or hugged each other in the hall without getting odd glances from everyone else. Turning the corner into the room where the cup was held he watched the age line, and carefully walked through it. Quickly scrawling his name on a piece of parchment he placed it into the blue flame which sparked with excitement. Viktor looked around scared he'd done something wrong.

"It's suppose to do that." A small lone voice drawled from the darkness. A house elf appeared at his feet. "Dobby saw it many times before, fun fun don't you think? Dobby does sir! Is there anything Dobby can help with Viktor Krum? World famous star? Viktor Krum is there?" Being on his last nerve, Viktor just shook off the annoying house elf and decided to head to bed. "I just need sleep." He murmured to himself and walked to the empty classroom near the Gryffindor portrait which was transformed into a room of comfy cots and faculties for the smooshed foreigners.

- - - -

"Gryffindor Scores! Fifteen points! They're now tied with Ravenclaw!" Luna called from the announcer stand making her memorable announcer skills even more put forth. The crowd ooh and awed and the swift dives, nerve racking hits and severe flying skills. The Durmstrang player's stood on the outside of the Pitch watching the game, Viktor's eyes intense, searching for the Snitch out of habit. He followed Harry Potter for awhile and noticed him using some of the tips he taught him. Of course, Viktor would never reveal all his secrets to someone who could someday very well be a worthy opponent. His eyes scanned over the stands quickly looking for a certain bushy haired Gryffindor. As soon as he did that a sickening crack was heard and a Gryffindor player fell out of the sky. The Beater's teamed up and caught the player only then did everyone see who was bleeding massively, no other than the boy who lived. 

Professor's raced out onto the pitch and husked Harry out to the Hospital Wing. Viktor glanced back up as the Ravenclaw seeker spotted the snitch and caught it. "Ravenclaw WINS!" Declared Luna but half the people were already gone from their seats waiting to see what happened to Harry.

Viktor continued to walk to the Great Hall and bumped right into Harry's red-headed friend. "Vhat happened with Potter?" He asked putting a hand in front of Ron to make him stop. Ron's eyes winded and jaw dropped,

"I uh he..his skull split. Nothing they can't handle but we'll need a new.." just then something click. "Hey Viktor, How would you like to help us win some house points back?" Viktor stood for a moment, 

"So you vant me to be a seeker for your house team?" Ron nodded,

"Just until Harry is better! It could only be a game or two."  
Just then they were interrupted by the sound of a bodily hit then a shrill hex being called out. Peeking around the corner Ron and Viktor saw Malfoy and Hermione, Hermione much like the year before had Malfoy backed into a corner her wand drawn.

"Vhat is going on here?" Viktor asked stepping out bravely. He got in-between Hermione and Malfoy, pushing Hermione's wand down. "Don't Herm-Own-Ninny. He's not vorth it." Malfoy was not gritting his teeth at all three of them.

"Next time.." he muttered and pushed through Hermione to leave. Hermione 'hmp-ed' and smoothed out her skirt and rubbed her tie flat.

"Bloody prat." She mumbled to herself then remembered the situation. "Oh Ron! How's Harry?" Ron kept glaring the direction where Malfoy left.

"Oh he's going to be fine we just need a new seeker for tomorrow's game." Hermione must have had the same idea as Ron for her cinnamon eyes turned on Viktor.

"Viktor. I don't mean to sound rude, but Harry would really be honored if you'd take his place while he was gone." Viktor's eyes softened at the distraught Hermione.

"Of course I vill." He said before he even thought over what Karkaroff was going to say, or his shipmates for that matter. Hermione leaped and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Viktor!" She said her arms around his neck, luckily she was too busy hugging to notice the slight pink that tinted his tanned skin. Harry had decided to keep it quite about Krum being the Gryffindor's stand in seeker, to give everyone a rush of surprise.  
The Great Hall was buzzing with anticipation of everything coming up. The names of the champions to be pulled within days, the Hogsmeade trip, and even the dances.  
- - -  
Whew! Exactly 3,000 words! Longest chapter yet! don't expect all those chapters to be that long! Anyways to answer reviews:

Emi-Bum- Thanks for the review! Here's your update!

Cherrisoda- Your newbie typing amused me winks Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this update

!TomFeltonsWife!-It took me awhile to think Stanislav Ianevski. Atfirst I didn't notice it then I was like Woah, he's kinda cute!

Cherrychanlay- Thanks for the review!

Lazyllama101- Teehee, I think they need to make Viktor plushies to sleep with! I'd buy one!

Fluffymello- Thank you!

Hope everyone liked this chapter, please be sure to review if you did! Ciao!

- - -


End file.
